Mischief master
by The Lollipop Ghost
Summary: Just Loki causng some mischief... to the Avengers despair
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

They had all been shocked when Thor announced that he would come to live with them, and that he also had taken his super annoying little brother along with him.

I mean seriously, Steve Rodgers, also known to many as Captain America, practically fainted. Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, went into protest and would not come out of his room and Bruce Banner, The Hulk, no one had heard from in days.

Oh well, they all settled in eventually. Loki who hadn't seemed any happier about it they were, could almost always be seen with his nose in some kind of book, and he wouldn't leave the library unless it was totally necessary.

* * *

><p>It all started one day when Tony thought it was a good idea to play a prank on a certain Hawkeye and went to the god of mischief for advice.<p>

"Hey! Loki." Tony came running into the library where Loki was reading a book about… was that unicorns? Where did that book come from? It wasn't in his book collection. He made a mental note to ask Thor later.

"Do you want to help me play a prank on Barton?" He asked, making it sound like they were going on a holiday or something.

Loki kept reading.

"Pleeeaaaaase?" Tony tried.

Still no answer.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" He sounded like a little kid begging his mother for candy.

As if understanding that he would not get any peace, Loki glared at Tony over the top of the book. "No!" he said loudly.

"Oh come on, you're no fun." Tony turned and left the room. He did not see the wide grin that crossed Loki's face as he turned back to the book.

* * *

><p>A few days later Tony came walking into the kitchen, where the Avengers would meet to discuss… super, secret superhero stuff that is none of your business, only to find everyone staring at him before bursting into laughter. "Guys, what's wrong?" he tried. More laughter. "Seriously guys."<p>

"Y-y-your h-ha-hair" Clint managed to say, rolling around on the floor, and then proceeded to hand him a mirror, which seemingly came from nowhere.

Tony stared with horror at what he saw. Of course, he was still as good looking as ever, except, his hair was FREAKING PINK! All that hard work for nothing, it was a disaster!

"WHO DID THIS?" Tony screamed. If looks could kill every other person in the room would be lying dead on the floor by now. Well they were on the floor, just not dead… yet.

That moment, Loki came running into the kitchen, screaming about the strange creature that had found its way into the library.

"It's black and fluffy with a long tail and its soooo cute, can we keep it. PLEEAASE?" he almost shouted in excitement and showed the little black kitten he had kept hiden under his jacket. "It's…" his face engulfed in a devilish smile as he looked at Tony. "So, I see you liked your new shampoo?"

"YOU DID THIS?" Tony yelled after Loki as he chased him out of the kitchen.

All the others heard was Loki's evil chuckle and Tony's curses as they raced around the tower. "AND YOU'RE NOT KEEPING THE KITTEN!"

* * *

><p>The next morning they all found themselves around the breakfast table, eating of course, breakfast, when Thor announced that he would like to learn how to bake cookies.<p>

"You sure Thor, baking doesn't really seem like your thing?" Bruce, for some reason looked disturbed by the thought of the god of thunder in the kitchen, with all the kitchen stuff, baking cookies.

"Of course I am sure son of Banner," the god almost looked insulted. "Loki will help me, right brother?"

* * *

><p>In the end Loki had agreed to help Thor bake some cookies. Those damn puppy dog eyes had won over him again, but maybe it wasn't so bad after all…<p>

Scratch that, this was torture. Thor jus would not shut up, the oaf absolutely had to try to engage him in some totally useless small talk.

"And we were heading up the hill when we saw them, big robotic creatures…" Thor was in the middle off a story of one of the Avengers latest missions when he suddenly stopped and whispered; "I'm sorry about your magic brother."

Loki sighed, that was ages ago, seriously, you would have thought he would have gotten over it by now, it wasn't even his fault. It was Odin who was a magic stealing idiot.

"Would you please shut up about the magic for a second and start mixing the damn ingredients" Loki almost demanded, and or once Thor was silent.

"Could you get the sugar for me brother, I always confuses it with salt you know."

An evil grin spread on both their faces, not many knew this but Thor enjoyed a good prank almost as much as Loki and what a great opportunity…

* * *

><p>Several hours later the cookies were finally ready to eat, the Avengers members who weren't immortal gods had been dying to taste them, simply because, who doesn't love homemade chocolate chip cookies.<p>

As they sat by the coffee table, in front of the big flat screen covering the wall, they were in the middle of watching The Lord of the Rings, Steve took his first bite of his cookie. Instantly he spit it out. "WHAT SORT OF EVIL S THIS?" he cried.

Thor and Loki sat there having a god time as the others enjoyed (not really) the far too salty cookies, well that was until…

"F**k!" Tony cursed looking at Bruce who had started to turn green. "Everybody save yourselves, jolly green giant on the way!"

* * *

><p>Days later Natasha Romanoff was having perfectly fine afternoon by herself, watching romantic, girly movies and eating ice cream when Clint came crying into the room, well shit.<p>

"Tasha," he complained. "I can't find my bow." Well hat explained it.

"Have you looked for it?"

"Off course." Clint cried and left the room.

She was left alone for about a half hour when she again was disturbed, this time by a very confused Steve.

"What's wrong Steve?" she asked.

Steve looked at her confused. "I seem to have forgotten where I left my shield." He then left looking even more confused.

Next it was Tony and Bruce. It seemed that all the lab stuff had gone missing, including some secret experiment things that wasn't really all that secret anyways.

And then there was Thor, who threw a temper tantrum because he couldn't find any pop tarts.

"I SHALL HAVE MY POP TARTS LADY NATASHA!" he to eventually left.

A thought popped into her head just as a certain god of mischief walked casually into the room.

"Loki," she said. "What exactly did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this might not be the best of stories but, it's like my first fanfiction ever so, please tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Prank war

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"LOKI YOU LITTLE DIOT!" Clint stormed into the library.

"What is it Barton, that have you stomping around and yelling in the library, commonly known as a place of silence? Am I to assume that you are unaware of what a library is?" Loki said quietly but loud enough for Clint to hear.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" Clint roared.

"No I don't. Can you please tell me what exactly I have done?" Loki's voice was just a little bit too innocent.

Clint glared at him.

"Oh that, that had nothing to do with me." The lie smoothly crossed his lips. They were now standing so close that their noses almost met.

"Tell me then," Clit whispered in a way that would send chills down the backs off even the bravest of people. "If not you, then who?"

"I don't know." Loki lied just as calmly. "Have you tried Stark?" Clint then stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Clint came storming into the lab where Tony and Bruce were working on something<p>

"Hi Legolas, what's up?" Tony said from across the room.

Clint looked furious. "TONY STARK YOU S.O.B! HOW COULD YOU?"

"My dear Hawkeye, what exactly do you suppose that I have done?" Tony was totally calm.

"MY BOW IS FREAKING INK BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS IS IT, I DECLARE A PRANK WAR! If you could please write your name on the dotted line." Clint held out a contract like piece of paper which Tony signed before dramatically storming out of the room again.

Tony looked to Bruce who groaned. "It seems like we've got a prank war on our hands."

* * *

><p>The clock was exactly 3.01 AM when the alarm bell rung, waking everyone from their beauty sleep.<p>

"What the heck." Bruce grumbled as they all scrambled into the meeting room for emergencies, only to find Tony sitting fully clothed, in an armchair, waiting for them.

"Dear fellow avengers, and Loki, I called you hereto inform you all about the upcoming prank war between me and Katniss over there." He said pointing to Clint.

"You are all allowed to participate, but try not to destroy the tower, because…"

"Wait," Loki interrupted, "You woke us up in the middle of the night to tell us about a FREAKING PRANK WAR?" he glared at Tony who glared back.

"Well, it's your fault. I mean, I think we all (except maybe Clint) know who really turned Clint's bow pink and it wasn't I."

Loki smiled sheepishly. "Well shit, would you look at the time. Seems like I've got to go. Bye." With that he hurried out of the room.

"Wait…" the rest of them turned towards Clint who had only just seemed to pick up on what exactly had happened. "LOKI YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>About two days later, Tony could be seen walking restlessly around the tower looking furious, wearing a ball gown. Trust me, it's a hilarious sight.<p>

"Pepper!" He ran to catch up with her, stumbling in the long dress. "Have you seen Barton?"

"Not recently," she said trying to stifle a laugh. "I see you liked his dress?" For some reason she was now looking concerned, even thought she was still trying, and failing, at hiding a little smile.

"That was him? SHIT! I thought that was Loki."

From somewhere in the tower he could swear that he heard someone scream his name, "STARK!"

"Yeah, of course, what did you think? Wait, scratch that last part, I know exactly what you thought, but what did he do that didn't have anything to do with the dress?" Pepper stared questioningly at him.

"Someone stole all my alcohol." Tony was fuming, glaring at Pepper.

"Oh that, that was me." Pepper stated as if she was doing him a favor (which she kind of were).

"Y-y-you? How could you?" He was now moping at her, doing a pretty nice impression of a fish.

"You drink far too much already, and the last few days you and the rest of the Avengers have been running around the tower like crazy. Heck, yesterday, Bruce woke up with green hair and almost hulked out on me. So I am banning you from alcohol."

With a "NOOOOOOO!" from Tony who was staring at her with wide eyes she walked away.

* * *

><p>"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Steve was yelling across the room pointing at his face, stalking straight towards… Bruce?<p>

What was wrong was obvious though, actually it was the most obvious thing about the whole situation.

The clock was about 7 in the morning, when Steve decided that it was a good time to go for a morning run, well that was until he looked in the bathroom mirror an saw his reflection.

His skin was… No, it was too horrible to describe.

Anyway, there he was, still in his PJ's if I might add, glaring at Bruce who was trying his hardest to look serious but did not quite manage to hide a smile.

"Yes, yes I do think it is funny."

"You think it is funny to mess with other people's skin tone? Because I can tell you it is not. Turn it back!" It was strange how much he managed to sound like a child who wanted his favorite toy back.

"Relax, it'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

And that is why you should never mess with Bruce's hair or you might (if not extremely careful) also just find yourself one day walking around with deep purple skin.

* * *

><p>"Loki." It was in the middle of the night and everyone were… well, at least they were supposed to be asleep, but it seemed like someone snuck out and were now having a meeting in the dark.<p>

"Natasha." Loki acknowledged her presence. His green eyes shone brightly in the where he stood a few feet away from her his back turned away.

"Are the plans ready?" Natasha's voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Of course my dear Romanoff." They looked at each other.

"Great."


End file.
